


Together? Together.

by Danxk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cuties, M/M, Magu magu, Puppies, Save my ship, samhwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: "He's a brat." Samuel thought."I just want the puppy!" Daehwi thought as he gives a persistent pout."Just kidding, he's actually cute." Samuel bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling.





	Together? Together.

**Author's Note:**

> samhwi interaction = a fic

"I want this one!" Two boys yelled at the same time. Even their pet store assistants looked at each other, feeling trouble coming.

Samuel looked to where the other voice came from.

He stared at him.

While the other pouted.

The other faced Samuel, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout and glaring eyes.

"I saw it first!" He insisted, glaring at Samuel.

Samuel didn't know what to do. He wants talk back and tell the other boy that he saw it first, they just bid their choices at the same time. But he wasn't so sure about it anymore as the smaller guy started pouting even more. Acting snobbish and bratty. He's smaller than Samuel and he loved how he wears his oversized shirt that hangs loosely to his small frame.

 _Cute_ , he thought.

"Why are you smiling?" The smaller guy glowered; taking Samuel back to reality.

"W-What?" Samuel asked, clueless.

The other guy snorted in disapproval, "You've been staring." He said.

_Ohh, bad one Sam._

"IㅡWell, sorry 'bout that." Samuel said scratching the back of his head as embarrassment fills in.

He looked at the caged puppy, the pup was looking at the two them. Samuel badly wants to get the adorable dog out of its small cage, he could already imagine how he's going to run with the siberian husky, feed itㅡhe actually wants to let every dog off their cages but he can only afford one.

"Do you really want him?" Samuel asked, returning his eyes to the other guy; he gestured at the puppy who's waiting for them to get him out, its tail wagging excitedly.

The smaller guy's expression immediately changed from a scowling to a beaming one. _Wow that escalate quickly,_ Samuel thought. Eyes widening in delight, he clapped his hands together and Samuel didn't mind letting go of everything he wants to have in exchange for the other guy's endearing smile.

Samuel caught himself smiling as the other guy excitedly asks the store assistant to let the pup off its claustrophobic cage. His eyes reflecting his excitement and happiness. Samuel suddenly felt a tug at his chest.

The assistant went off to get pet adoption credentials. The two boys were left with a caged adorable puppy.

Samuel looked around as he thought of a way to escape the awkward atmosphere.

"So, uh, I'm goiㅡ"

"What's your name?" He heard the smaller guy say, playing with the puppy as he put a finger in between the thin bars of the pup's cage to pet the dog.

Samuel wasn't sure who is he referring to, but he didn't even give Samuel as glance, why would he even care of his name?

Samuel sighed as he took a step back. He was about to turn around and look for another puppy to buyㅡwhen he heard the guy talk again.

"Hey where are you going?" Samuel turned back to his original position immediately and eyed the other boy, curious.

The smaller boy faced him now.

Samuel pointed himself with a finger, eyebrows raised in utter confusion, "Me?" he asked, looking around and behind him to find the place empty for human except for them.

The smaller sighed as he faced him, "Who else? I don't suppose the dog can answer." He deadpanned.

 _Yeah, sure. Stupid Sam,_ Samuel thought.

"I'm Daehwi," He offered a hand, Samuel eyed his hand, even his hand is cute. And his voice, God, it's the best music.

"IㅡI'm Samuel." He shook his hand and he felt  a greater tug in his chest at the physical contact even if it only meant formality.

"By any chance, do you live around this area?" Samuel asked, feeling a bit disappointed when Daehwi lets go of his hand sooner than he would want.

Daehwi shook his head with a pout, "Not originally. I just tranferred here yesterday," He looks down, suddenly feeling shy, "So, I'm trying to make friends..." His voice dropped a little.

 _Stop being adorable_ , Samuel wants to tell him.

"So, where do you stay?" Samuel asked, wanting to make the conversation to stay longer. He silently prays that the assistant won't arrived any sooner.

Daehwi looked at him through his eyelashes first, then slowly raised his head and smiled.

 _I'm melting! I'm melting! Call 911!_  Samuel screams in his mind.

"Should I tell a stranger my address?" He asked, tilting his head. The bratty demeanor coming back.

Samuel chuckled, "Why not? When that that stranger actually lets you have a puppy?"

Daehwi laughed and Samuel swore it was eargasm worthy.

The assistant arrived and told Daehwi to follow him to fill up some papers for legal pet adoption.

 

**~~*~~**

 

When Daehwi went back to finally get the puppy he spotted Samuel slightly bowing to get the cage at eye level.

Daehwi studies Samuel as he walks claoser to him. He never really considered how Samuel looked like earlier. Sure, his looks can pass for a charming varsity player, also considering his height. But the guy looked so soft  and Daehwi can't imagine him getting nudged roughly or getting injuries on a basketball court.

 

Daehwi's eyes raked through Samuel's features.

 

He started at his raven hair, Daehwi's hand suddenly flexed, at the sight. His mop of hair looked soft, he wondered if how would it feel like to run his fingertips throughㅡDaehwi shook his head fervently to get the thoughts out of his mind. He sighed.

 

He's walking towards him so he just can't help but get back on Samuel-feature-inspection thing again.

But unlike earlier, he just went and skimmed his features through without giving special recognition to any.

He concludes though, that Samuel is just perfect.

Samuel looks so perfect. He can actually see an idol visual from Samuel. He suddenly feels embarrassed as he remember his attitude towards Samuel earlier.

Samuel spotted himㅡhe immediately smiled at the smaller, Daehwi felt his cheeks burning and his steps getting unsteady. His knees actually almost gave out, he almost fell, fortunately he caught himself. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Samuel.

"H-Hey. . ." Daehwi awkwardly called, why is he feeling suddenly nervous?

"Oh, is everything okay now?" Samuel asked, standing upright. Daehwi suddenly feels smaller, any moment he thought, he might shrink.

"Yeah. . ." Daehwi said, giving Samuel a heartwarming smile.

  
Samuel awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, he doesn't know where exactly to put his eyes onㅡto the beautiful angel in front of him or to the adorable pups everywhere; he sighed, giving up and looking at Daehwi, "So, I'll be going now."

Daehwi just looks at him, his mind malfunctioning because Samuel is handsome when you actually get a closer look at him and really cute with his nervous actions.

Samuel quickly bows and turns to leave but a hand caught the sleeve of his shirt, he turns around to see Daehwi biting his own lips. _Can you be less adorable?_

"Ah, is there something I can do for you?" He asked.

"Can you help me bring _Magu_ home?" Daehwi said with a small voice which makes Samuel melt to his knees.

Samuel's brows met in confusion, then it him; he smiled at his own stupidity and the dogs cute name, "Are you sure?" He teased, "Didn't your mom teach you to never let strangers know your home address?"

Daehwi just pouted and narrowed his eyes at Samuel.

Samuel put his hands up as if surrending, "Fine, fine. I was just kidding."

The store assistant came and gave them some free pet supplies and the key to Magu's cage.

Standing in the store's front door, Samuel holds the cage and the rest of the supplies in a big bag, while Daehwi hugs Magu against his chest.

Samuel smiled, they look like a couple.

"You're smiling again, am I letting a psycopath take me home?" Daehwi asked.

"What? No. Iㅡ" _I was just thinking you and I might look good together but we just met so I don't want to weird you out and think of me creepy,_ "I just remembered my dog back home."

Speaking of dogs, Samuel has forgotten to adopt himself a pup. But he's taking Daehwi home and he can just postpone everything scheduled today just to spend more time with him.

Inhaling the fresh morning air, Daehwi looked at Samuel, only to catch him already looking at him. Daehwi felt a thump against his chest as their eyes met. They stared at each other for a few moments before the smaller finally looks away, embarrassed and defeated. 

Daehwi looked forward, smiling as he adjust his hold on _Magu_. He risked another glance at Samuel, who's still looking at him in adoration.

Samuel smiles, "Together?" He asked, offering his free hand to Daehwi.

Daehwi was glad that Magu wasn't that big and heavy to carry with just one arm, "Together." He answered, as he put a hand over Samuel's, without hesitation.

They walked out of the store, hands intertwined, hearts racing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @micheotji_


End file.
